jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy for President
Jimmy for President is the second segment of the 7th. episode in the second season of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Plot Ms. Fowl announces to the class that elections for class president are being held soon. Jimmy and Sheen decide to run and Cindy has Libby run with Cindy being her campaign manager, since she isn't allowed to run herself (due to her attempting to cheat in the last election). Principal Willoughby then arrives and introduces a new exchange student, Bolbi and he decides to run for class president as well. Everyone gives speeches on what they will do when they are elected (except for Bolbi, who just does a foreign dance). Libby and Cindy go to Carl's house to convince him to vote for Libby and when they leave, Cindy attempts to bribe Carl by giving him a dollar. Not long after, Sheen arrives and is outraged at the idea of Carl voting for Libby. He tells Carl that if he doesn't vote for him, Sheen will show everyone an embarrassing photo of Carl at Ike's slumber party. After Sheen leaves, Bolbi arrives doing his slap dancing and Carl just shuts the door on him (but not before taking one of his election pins). Immediately after, Jimmy shows up and Carl breaks down at the pressure of having to choose who to vote for and slams the door on Jimmy. Jimmy has Goddard calculate the odds of the election and shows that Jimmy is dead last in the polls as barely anybody wants to vote for him. As Jimmy returns home, Hugh gives him some advice to put some "razzle dazzle" into his campaign. When election day comes, Jimmy arrives in a large zeppelin and puts on a spectacular show with two scantily clad android women. When the polls are tallied up, Libby, Sheen and Jimmy are found to have tied. But Carl is revealed to have not voted at all. When he tries to choose who to vote for, he starts breaking down and reveals to Ms. Fowl that Cindy and Libby bribed him, Sheen blackmailed him, and Jimmy was tempting him by playing the best friend card on him with the two scantily clad women. As a result, all three are disqualified and Bolbi becomes class president by default. Trivia *The one dollar bill Cindy gave to Carl has the DNA Productions logo on it. *When Sheen says "Principal Willoughby, tear down your walls!" it is similar to when Ronald Regan said "Mr. Gorbachev, tear down this wall!" After saying this he holds up the Victory sign à la Richard Nixon. *Technically speaking, Cindy bribed Carl, not Libby, so Libby shouldn't have been disqualified. Although, Libby did also (uncharacteristically) lie to Carl before Cindy bribed him. This may be what disqualified her. *Nick wears a black leather jacket starting in this episode. *We learn that Lindbergh Elementary School has a total of 41 pupils (Ms. Fowl counts up the votes and tallies 36... Carl is the 37th vote. Add the four candidates to get 41). *The camera angle inside the voting both is similar to the camera angle shown in the the first season of Survivor. *This is one of those episodes before Love Potion 976/J to hint that Sheen has always loved Libby. *The song playing out of Bolbi's boombox at the end of the episode is a sound a like version of Funkytown. *This is the first time Libby lies. The second time is in Attack of the Twonkies. Goofs *When Ms. Fowl was announcing the voting tallies, we see Sheen standing next to her and Jimmy (without his robotic androids) next to Sheen. After Carl announces he couldn't decide who to vote for we see (in order) Ms. Fowl, Libby, Sheen, and Jimmy (still without his robotic androids). The next scene shows Carl slowly walking to the booth. Now on stage there is Cindy and Libby, Sheen, and the two robotic women with Jimmy. Quotes :Miss Fow'l: Class, it's that most special time of year again! :'Sheen: Summer vacation! (gets out of his seat) So long, suckers! (runs toward the door and slams into it, falling to the ground) :Miss Fowl: Sheen, must you do that every week?! :Sheen: My fellow Lindberghians! If elected President, I shall install guacamole bars in all classrooms! And UltraLord tattoos (while banging on the podium) will be mandatory!! :Sheen: Don't worry, Libby. Even if you lose today, you can still be my First Lady! :Libby: Get a life, Sheen. (pushes him off the bench) :Sheen: (to Carl, looking outraged) You're voting for Libby!? What is wrong with you!? You can't vote for her! :Carl: Why not? :Sheen: I'll give you three reasons. One, she's a female, two, she's not a boy, and three and most importantly, she's a girl! :Carl: 'But I promised Libby I would vote for her and Cindy gave me a dollar. :'Sheen: '(in a deadly voice) Listen, Carlito. You'd better vote for me, or I'll show everybody that embarrassing photo of you at Ike's slumber party! :'Carl: (shrieks) Which one? :Sheen: 'The one with the bubbles. :'Carl: '(shrieks again) You wouldn't! :'Sheen: 'Try me! (pins his president button to Carl's chest roughly) :'Carl: 'Ow! That pin went in me too. Okay, I'll vote for you, Sheen. (Carl closes the door as Sheen leaves) : :'Jimmy: Fellow students, I'm not going to promise you flashy clothes or polyrhythmic music or (chuckles) guacamole bars. :Sheen: That's cause you don't know the secret ingredient! (looks at Libby flirtatiously) It's love.... (makes kissing motion) :(Libby scoots her chair away from him) :Cindy (to Carl): And just to make sure we understand each other. (shakes his hand) :Carl: Um, Cindy? You accidentally left a dollar in my hand. :Cindy: (winks) Keep it. :Carl: Why? :Cindy: (chuckles) I think you know why. :Carl: I-I-I don't. Why're you winking at me? Why did you give me a dollar? My brain hurts! :Cindy: I'm paying you to vote for Libby! :Carl: Oh, I get it. I will. But why did you wink? Do you like me? (giggles) :(Cindy sighs exasperatedly) : : :Mrs. Fowl: 34, 35, 36– Wait a minute! Someone didn’t vote. That person needs to vote to decide the election. Who didn’t vote? :Carl: Why is everyone looking at Me? (The students glare at Carl.) I couldn’t decide, Ok?! Too much pressure! :Miss Fow'''l: It has come to my attention that some of our candidates have been guilty of bribery, blackmail and ''MURDER!'' (All the students scream) Sorry, not murder, I meant to say operating a zeppelin on school premises. Anyway, they're all illegal campaign practices. Jimmy, '''Sheen, and Libby are disqualified! Category:Episodes Category:Season 2